Penny in Wonderland (GumballZoneFilms Style)
Penny in Wonderland is a cartoon movie-spoof and parody of "Alice in Wonderland" is created by GumballZoneFilms. It appeared on YouTube on 12-14-2011 Cast *Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Alice *Alice's Sister - Mia (The amazing life of Pluto and friends) *Rigby (Regular Show) as Dinah *Gopher (Winnie The Pooh) as The White Rabbit *Cosmo (The Fairly Oddparents) as The Doorknob *Kipper as The Dodo *Jake and Finn the Human (from Adventure Time) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Dukey (Johnny Test) as The Walrus *Johnny (Johnny Test) as The Carpenter *Boo Boo Bear as Bill the Lizard *Wanda (The Fairly Oddparents) as The Rose *Anais, Yo, Nala, Susan, Lila, Bubblegum, and Ellie as The Flowers *Ernie (Sesame Street) as the Caterpillar *Gloria (Madagascar) as Bird in a tree *Kermit (The Muppets) as The Cheshire Cat *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) as The Mad Hatter and The arch Hare *The Dormouse as Himself *M*Marceline The Vampire Queen (Adventure Time) as The Queen of Hearts *The King of Hearts as himself Scene Index *Penny in Wonderland Part 1 - Opening Credits *Penny in Wonderland Part 2 - Penny is Bored (In A World Of My Own) *Penny in Wonderland Part 3 - The Run of Gopher (I'm Late!) *Penny in Wonderland Part 4 - Penny meets Cosmo/The Bottle on the Table *Penny in Wonderland Part 5 - The Arrival of Penny (The Sailor's Hornpipe/The Caucus Race) *Penny in Wonderland Part 6 - Penny meets Jake and Finn the Human (How D'Ye Do and Shake Hands) *Penny in Wonderland Part 7 - The Dog and the Boy *Penny in Wonderland Part 8 - Old Father William *Penny in Wonderland Part 9 - A Baby Bear with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out *Penny in Wonderland Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers (All in the Golden Afternoon) *Penny in Wonderland Part 11 - Penny meets Ernie/How Doth the Little Crocodile *Penny in Wonderland Part 12 - More Ups and Downs for Penny *Penny in Wonderland Part 13 - Sally meets the Cheshire Frog (Twas Brilling) *Penny in Wonderland Part 14 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 1; The Unbirthday Song) *Penny in Wonderland Part 15 - The Mad Tea Party (Part 2; Timmy Turner Arrives Again) *Penny in Wonderland Part 16 - The Tulgey Wood *Penny in Wonderland Part 17 - Sally Gets Lost (Very Good Advice) *Penny in Wonderland Part 18 - Painting the Roses Red/The Cards' March/Marceline The Vampire Queen of Hearts *Penny in Wonderland Part 19 - The Cheshire Frog Appears Yet Again *Penny in Wonderland Part 20 - Penny's Trial/The Unbirthday Song (Reprise) *Penny in Wonderland Part 21 - Penny's Flight/The Finale *Penny in Wonderland Part 22 - End Credits Category:GumballZoneFilms Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:TV/Movie Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Video Game Spoof Category:Video games Category:Video games spoof